robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BattlePark
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the General Chompsalot page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 03:15, September 10, 2012 Thor's Hammer This talk page discussion concerns your recently uploaded image, it would be helpful if you could leave a response. Thanks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Having seen the edit you made to Extreme Warriors Season 2, Heat G, I'm thinking you might have a few tapes of Extreme Warriors. Is there any chance you could get these on the Internet? I have a YouTube channel named TNNRobotWarsUS set up, which I can give you the access to, or you can upload to a channel of your own, if you're willing, of course. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I would, but I don't have the picture capture thing for my DVR and I don't feel comfortable having a YouTube account. And by the way, I actually do have all of Robot Wars:Extreme Warriors, except for the House Robot Rebellion in Season 1.--BattlePark (talk) 22:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :That's quite unfortunate, considering the American series is pretty much the last thing we need. CrashBash (talk) 22:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, that really is unfortunate. Is there absolutely no way the footage can be extracted so that it can be sent to somebody? It seems quite a shame that nobody else will be able to see it. Christophee (talk) 23:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::It is possible to get the contents of a VHS turned into a DVD in some shops, though I don't imagine it would be free. If you were to get the files on your computer somehow, I could handle the uploading, and would own the account, so no need for discomfort. Although you would need an account on something such as Skype in order to send me the files. If this isn't possible, we'll understand of course. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::DVR? You could always record that to some recordable DVDs and either rip and upload that to someone or post 'em to one of us who could handle the rest. ::::On the off chance do you happen to have anything from Nickelodeon Robot Wars? StalwartUK 00:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes I do and I do have all of Nick Robot Wars.--BattlePark (talk) 01:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::What kind of video camera do you use? You can always point the video camera at your tv screen. That's what I did with my Robotica videos. You just have to make sure the quality is clear. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 01:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Its a bit strange, but I use a Nintendo 3ds as my camera. I don't have an actual digital camera. Its off topic, but I also do this with BattleBots fights and robots as well.--BattlePark (talk) 01:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well in the mean time, is there any way you can fill up the stat boards for the robots in their heats? I see you did a good job with the ones in Destructive Criticism's heat. Can you do the same for the rest? --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 03:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes I Can.--BattlePark (talk) 04:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also can you upload a picture of Cyclone flipping out Thor's Hammer or Hyperactive? --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 02:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC)